my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonothon Starsmore
Real Name: Jonothon "Jono" Evan Starsmore *'Current Alias:' Chamber *'Aliases:' Decibel *'Relatives:' **En Sabah Nur (ancestor) **Jack Starsmore (great-grandfather) **Clarice Ferguson (distant relative) **William Rolfson (distant relative, deceased) **Frederick Slade (distant relative) **Margaret Slade (distant relative, deceased) **Hamilton Slade (distant relative, deceased) **Kabar Brashir (distant relative, deceased) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member); formerly New Warriors, Weapon X, Generation X, Empire State University *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; New Warriors Headquarters; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts; Empire State University, New York City *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' British *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown; formerly red *'Hair:' Brown *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' United Kingdom Powers and Abilities Chamber was, for a time, depowered. However, he was repowered by Apocalypse's blood along with an "Apocalypse-like" look, but didn't show any use of his restored powers, although he was emitting radiations again. He was stated by Pete Wisdom to be a potential Omega-Class mutant after his repoweration by Apocalypse's blood. Psionic Biokinesis: Chamber is a mutant who is naturally composed of pure psionic energy. In truth, his physical body is just a shell for what he truly is. The initial emergence of his powers blew a hole in his chest and lower face, completely incinerating most of his internal organs. Because of this, Chamber no longer needs to eat, drink, or breathe. Oddly enough, Chamber's blood did continue to flow through his extremities, as if propelled by a churning engine of psionic flame itself. However, he is sustained solely by the psionic flame that rages within his body. If it were somehow snuffed out, he would most likely die. But then, he might argue that he already died once and came back, so his reaction to a disruption of his mutant abilities may still be unclear. As his flames are actually psionic in nature and don't rely on some form of fuel to continue to burn, they don't seem to be affected by conditions that would be adverse to actual flame. *''Biokinetic Flame:'' Chamber constantly creates and unleashes psionic charges of energy that can strike with concussive force, act as generic flame, or a laser that forcefully disrupts molecular bonds, causing inanimate objects to explode violently. It seems Chamber can't actively affect molecules containing carbon in that same explosive manner, but those molecules are still very vulnerable to a direct hit with his biokinetic flame. It was shown that if Chamber realized his full potential, he could, in fact, rebuild his broken bnody or use his blasts in a number of ways, such as flying. Though lack of any real control over his power prevents that. *''Projection Telepathy:'' Chamber is basically a radio that can send out signals but not receive them. Chamber cannot read minds, probe thoughts, or see things that lay outside his line of sight. He can, however, use his abilities of 'speak' inside the minds of those near him. He can also create psionic illusions. For the most part, these prjoections are unfocused, and anyone within physical hearing or viewing range are affected. Chamber is beginning to learn limited control over this, however, and is sometimes able to limit who hears and sees what he is projecting. Physical obstructions don't affect these projections as they would real sounds and images. For instance, a person on the opposite side of a soundproof wall would still be able to hear him as long as they were close enough. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. It was once suggested that Chamber's physical form disintegrates a little more with each use of his powers. The full range, extent, and nature of his psychic abilities are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Telepathic Projection Category:Energy Blasts